Internet users have two primary options when conducting job searches on the internet. For example, a user may conduct a search of a generic job listing repository where the job listings are simply listed on a website. Alternately, the user may register with a job search site, wherein the job search site acts as a search intermediary between prospective employers and job applicants.
In the generic job repository web site, a user may be limited to browse the internet site reviewing job postings. However, conventional job postings often simply include a web link back to the posting entity's website to a web page that includes details about available job opportunities. The posting entity's website may provide the applicant with initial contact information such as: a human resource person's email address or phone number. Alternately, job listings may contain a link to an online job application form that accepts the applicant's identifying information. The job applicant must overcome significant obstacles simply to start the application process.
Further, some generic job search websites may include coarse database search functionality enabling the job applicant to limit the number of listings the user will browse. Although a user can utilize keywords to assist in targeting the types of listings that are included as search results, the user still manually searches the detailed descriptions of various listed positions to determine which positions to apply for. Once the user decides to apply for a particular job, the user has to overcome the challenges discussed above associated with application submission protocol for the particular posting web site.
In some dedicated job search intermediary web sites, job applicants register with the web site and supply identifying information. Users of such intermediary web sites are generally limited to job listings posted by potential employers who have also registered with the dedicated intermediary. Accordingly, the pool of possible employers and available opportunities is extremely limited when compared with the enormous volume of opportunities available across the internet.